Training Through the Rain
by TheCrazyTeddyBear
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fanicition yay. So, please don't be to hard but I'd love some advice on what to do. ReaderXLevi and a little ErenXReader moments. Warning Fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my very first story (yay ^_^) so please don't be to hard on me. I hope you guys enjoy it . Its in your point of view so its you and the characters.

Chapter 1

I woke up startled from a knock on the head. Sitting up I see nothing but blue skies and beautiful plains."C'mon you idiot stop sleeping, its cleaning day." I hear a usual cold voice from behind.I stand turning towards the voice scratching my neck "Sorry Captain, but the view from on top of the HQ is just to perfect to not take a nap." I see Eren 's stubborn and being his usual delinquent self; he can really annoy me sometimes."What's the rook doing here?"I ask.

He suddenly seems to become flustered from being called a rookie."You're his new babysitter." He turns grabbing Eren by the elbow and practically throwing him at me. I step aside quickly to avoid collision with the boy twice my size. "WHAT?! Captain I won't be able to get any work done while having to keep an eye on this walking explosive!" I say somewhat angrily. '_It's true I'm scared of his Titan ability, but then again who wouldn't be, since last time he transformed he lost control of the titan.'_ I think while glancing at him and back to the captain. "I put him under your watch because I believe you can deal with him just as efficiently as I can if he loses control in titan form and that you'll make the right call whether or not to kill him when he turns into a titan. Am I wrong to be giving you this big of a responsibility?" He says leaning in slightly while raising an eyebrow. Taken back by his statement I stare from Captain Levi to a very smug looking Eren, annoyed by his look I stand up straight and say "Of course I can Sir. I graduated top of my class and have been your second in command for 2 years now. I know I can dispose of him with minimal casualties if he loses control." I say confidently while staring Captain Levi in the eyes.

He walks over to me, coming eye to eye. I feel his hot breath as he inches in closer to my face. "C-Captain?" I can feel my face heating up from the close contact, '_What is he doing, Eren is right there!' _I think to myself. He inches closer to my face bringing his next to my ear and I here him whisper "Teach him a lesson, he needs to fear you and to respect you." He grabs onto my collar tugging it lightly. I blush as his hand lightly gazes my neck. It looks as if he's about to kiss my neck, "You have a blood stain on your shirt, fix it, a soldier is supposed to have a clean uniform at all times when not in battle." He says releasing me quickly and walking away. I take a breath and regain my composure.

"Well, that was interesting, is something going on between you and the captain?" He says snickering. '_How dare he speak to me like that I am his higher up. Where is his respect?! Maybe I do need to teach this self-righteous brat a lesson to get him in line.' _I think getting annoyed, "But then again I couldn't see the Captain wanting a girl like you, your so tiny and short, I bet the only reason why you were top of your class was because you did your higher in commands some 'favors'. I bet you've never even seen a titan. I was in my home town Trost when Wall Maria fell. I saw them first hand. I even watched them kill my own mother. So, since that day I've decided that I will kill all the titans that litter this world. I was 3rd in my training squad. They said I was the most ambitious of all the recruits." He says with an arrogant look on his face. _'That's it, he's taken it to far!'_

Losing my composure I ram the boy into the wall. "What the hell are you doing!" he says from my sudden outburst. I punch him in the face with all my strength. His nose begins to bleed after I hit him again, I grab under his arm and flip him over my head landing him on the ground with a hard thud. I jump on top of him before he has time to get up and begin punching him again without mercy. I grab onto his hair and pull him up as I begin to stand. Now on his knees he's equal to the height of my hips. I knee him multiple times in the stomach causing him to gasp and cough up blood. "You're a titan so any kind of wounds I leave on you will just heal up and no one will ever know this happened." I say breathing heavily and him punching in the face again, causing my knuckles to bleed. I let go and allow him to get up, but as soon as he does, he tries to kick my side. I block and grab his ankle twisting it. He falls to the ground once again. I punch him in the face one last time and wait for him to get up. He lays there glaring up at me. I stand over him.

"I was in my village west of Trost when Wall Maria fell. I was about to leave for the training corps when I saw titans heading for our village. I was able to get my parents to safety, but I couldn't save my younger brother and older sister. They had fallen off their horses before we got to the gate. I watched those damn titans eat them right in front of me. My parents later on died from grief and sickness. I was top of my class because I trained every day. Not because I had a sister to help me or friends to support me. I was alone the whole way and I chose the survey corps so I could find and kill all the titans that brought devastation to my family." I said, I hadn't realized until now that I was crying. I move away from him and begin to leave. "So, I don't ever want to hear those kind of things come out of those damned lips again. Just because you were in Trost when the titans hit doesn't mean you are the only one devastated by them." I say and leave him there bloody and beaten.

Well, guys there's the end of chapter one I hope you guys enjoyed it I should have chapter 2 up in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2 yay :D. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 2

_'I'm so tired of having to babysit this jack ass. All he does is complain and he has no respect for anyone but Captain Levi it seems and his sister gives me a death glare every time I pass her. Does she know that I beat him?'_ I think. I sit on the grass in the field, this is my favorite spot to be cause its so peaceful and no one ever comes out here. _'Maybe I can get some training in while I'm alone, I haven't been able to do anything while Eren's been around.'_ I think. Standing up I go near a tree and begin practicing my kicks, I raise my leg to the spot where I want to hit. I hit it right on the mark breaking off some bark in the process. I continue to kick the tree while focusing on my stance and aim. I take off my jacket not wanting to get it to dirty and hang it on a nearby tree. As I kick the tree my mind begins to wonder back to the day I lost my village and family.

I grab my brand new training corps jacket that was delivered a few days ago. I put it around my shoulders and snap the button, I step out of my room bag in hand, I'm met by my little 5 year old brother, Zeke, tears are in his eyes as he stares up at me. I drop my bag and hold him close tears coming to my eyes. "Sissy, pwease don't weave us. We want you to stay. What about my birfday, its tomowow. Mommies gonna miss you too." He says clinging to me tears rolling down his face. "I know buddy, I'm sorry, but if I don't leave today I won't be able to make it in time, I promise I'll send you a present for your birthday. How about a new wooden sword? Like the one that I'll have?" I say as a few tears roll down my face. "But, I don't want a sword. I want you sissy. Pwease don't weave us." He says between sobs, I pick him up and set him on my hip and head down stairs to see the rest of my family before I go.

As I head down stairs I am immediately embraces by multiple arms. "We are going to miss you. Please be careful, ok? I know you're going to make a great soldier. I just know you are going to bring honor to our family." My father says trying to hold back tears. "I know Papa, I'm going to miss you to, and I'll do whatever it takes to become a soldier." I say while wiping a tear off my cheek. "You already are." He says letting the tears fall down his face. I turn to my sister, Amanda as she hugs me tightly. "You make sure to make it to the top. Do what I couldn't. I know you're ready for this. You've trained so hard for years now and you're finally getting to do what you've always dreamed. I just wish I had stayed in the training corps a little longer so we could train together." She says lightly punching my shoulder. I laugh while turning to my mother.

As soon as I make eye contact with her, salty drops begin to freely fall from mine and hers faces. I wrapped my arms tight around her small shoulders. I felt her embrace me tightly making it slightly hard to breath. We stood there embracing each other and loudly sobbing. "You know you don't have to go. It's just so dangerous and you're my little girl," she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath," and that's why I don't want you to go. I love you, we all love you. None of us want you to go." She said as sobs began once again coming from her frail body. "I know momma. I love all of you too, but you all know this has been my life dream and I've finally decided what branch I'm going into." I said nervously.

_'I know they're definitely going to try to make me stay home or choose a different branch. But… Would it really be all that bad to stay home? No, no I have to do this. I didn't spend all those years training so I would be prepared for what's to come. Now, how am I going to tell them I'm going into the survey corps when I graduate?'_ I had decided a long time ago when I first saw them riding through our village. Their shining green jackets, strong expressions, and a strong will. I respect all of them and one day I'm going to be one of them. I looked at my family patiently waiting for what my decision was going to be. "I plan on going into the survey corps, I want to go outside the wall." I've always thought of it as a decorated prison. I hear my family gasp and my mother sobs become harder from the sudden news.

"You can't be serious. They always come back with over half their men dead or injured. It's too dangerous, not even the most skilled soldiers can survive out there. I will not allow it." My father says with a panicked expression. "You can't go into the Survey Corps, that's like asking for a death wish. Do you have a death wish? I…I just can't believe that you'd pick that kind of branch. Are you stupid? Do you really just want to throw your life away like that?" My sister yells getting in my face.

"You know what. It's because of them that we know what we know about them. I don't want to be some drunkard hanging around the gate like the Garrisons, or hiding behind the inner most wall like a coward like the Military Police. I don't want to cower behind these walls. I want to see the world. I want to explore the un explored. I'm sick of this prison everyone calls wall Maria, Sina, and Rose! I'm not asking for a death wish. I want to live. If I were to throw my life away I'd be staying behind these walls cowering from the one enemy humanity we have. If I were to stay behind these walls what good would I be?! I wouldn't be any good, I'd be rotting away inside these stone prisons. They are free out there. They've seen the outside and so do I!" I yell back, feeling pain in my throat from the sudden outburst I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Listen, I don't want to be behind the walls, I want to see the world. I don't think I can truly live my life to its full satisfaction until I know what its like out there. So, please accept my decision and support me, if you can." I say in a calm voice looking down at my feet.

I see a small pair of heeled shoes step in from of me and hear the soft motherly tone I was so scared to hear. "Go, live your dream. Just promise me one thing." I hear my mother say as I feel tears start cascading down my face. "You'll come back alive." I look up surprised by her understanding. "Thank you, momma." I say hugging her close. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you momma." I whisper, I release her and step back kneeling down to my little brother Zeke.

Big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, Zeke please don't cry I'll be back before you know it." I say trying to be strong and hold back my tears and not show how petrified I truly was. _'It's true I'm scared to leave home. What kid wouldn't be. I might never see them again. But I'm prepared to give that up to live my dream. As long as their safe and happy so will I.'_ I think as I pick him up and plant a big kiss on Zeke's cheek. "I love you buddy and just you wait, one day I'm gonna be a big bad soldier that protects all humans." I say nuzzling my nose on his cheek with a big fat grin on mine and his faces.

I carry him and my bag towards the door. I look back to my family and see my mother softly crying with a forced grin on her face. My father has a face of anger from my previous news but he keeps silent. I look towards my sister. Her fists are clenched and her jaw set. _'Wait. I know this look.'_ I think I quickly set Zeke down and back out of the house as she lunges for me. "I wont let you go! I'm not going to let you throw your life away like this!" she yells and she pins me to the ground. She's always had a tendency to lunge out of frustration. I push her off me with my feet and slap her instinctively. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Amanda please it was an accident." I say panicking, she goes to kick me, I instinctively deflect her strong kick. "You bitch! How could you! You think I'm just going to let you get away with that." She says landing a punch to the side of my skull. I stand there shocked. She grabs onto my hair and begins punching me in the stomach. I can feel every knuckle against my body. _'Why is she doing this? I have to leave. I don't understand. Amanda please stop.' _ I think in a slight daze. She throws me to the ground. "How do you think you're going to survive out there outside the wall against titans if you can't even handle this?!" I hear her say.

I wake up from my daze and grab her clenched fist mid swing. I twist her wrist making her release my hair. "Ow! You're a fool for wanting to go outside the walls. You're not leaving! I'll break your legs if I have to." She says staring me dead in the eyes. _'Fear? Why is there fear in her eyes? It doesn't matter, she has to realize she's not gonna stop me.'_ I think holding her wrist and flip her over my head and land her hard on the ground. I step over her and stop right behind her head. "I'm sorry Amanda but you can't stop me. I'm going into the Survey Corps whether you like it or not." I say walking away and not looking back.

I mount my horse and pat his black hair. "Let's go live our dream boy." I say tears in my eyes. I ride away not listening to my brothers sobbing screams or my mother's loud cries for me not to leave. _'I love you all. I'm sorry Amanda, Mother, Father, Zeke. I have to do this. I have to know what it's like outside the walls.' _I think tears streaming down my face. No longer able to hear their voices I slow as I begin to hear loud thuds. I look up in the distance one last tear rolling down my face. A look of horror spread across my features as I turn around and ride back to the town. "TITANS. EVERYONE EVACUATE THE TOWN TITANS ARE COMING. THE WALL HAS BEEN BREACHED." I yell riding back to my house.

Momma still being outside, "Everyone get on your horses! Mom grab Zeke we need to leave NOW." I say grabbing the reins of the other horses. No one seems to move. "Why? Is something wrong? Did you change your mind? Why do you look so scared darling? Did something happen? Did you see something?" My mother asking a million question I cut her off. "Titans." I say, panic runs across her face as she yells for dad. "Marshall! Get the kids we are going to the inner wall!" She says grabbing the reins. Dad walks out quickly with a pack. "I heard you screaming while you were riding back I already have a few things on the horses. Zeke is with Amanda they are going to share a horse." He says jumping on his horse and mom follows in suite with her own. Amanda runs out with Zeke in his arms. She throws me a piercing glare and she jumps on her horse. We all begin riding out of town and onto a barely used path to avoid the titans. _'Everything's ok we will make it.'_ I think as I look back at Zeke, fear streaking his face.

I hear a loud booming beat and realize it's a titan running. I look up to see a gargantuan running close behind Zeke and Amanda. "Run faster! There's a titan behind you." I yell in panic. I and my parents are already a little ways up ahead of Amanda and Zeke. Amanda turns her head and screams increasing the horses speed. _'No! It's too late it's already to close' _I think as I suddenly see the horse panic and buck off Amanda and Zeke. I stop as my body freezes as I see the seen lay out before me.

Fear slowing down time and freezing my body from action. As the titan walks up toward the 2 bodies on the ground. I see Zeke get up quickly and begin to run towards me, but I look and see Amanda's unmoving body. I look closer jumping down from my horse and running towards the 2. Amanda has blood flowing down from her forehead and she's doesn't respond to my screams. I watch as the titan looks down at her body and pick her up and throwing half her body in its mouth. I listen to the loud chomp of its large jaws and a piercing scream comes from my body.

I look back at Zeke as I see the other half of Amanda's body laying on the ground a small pool of blood quickly forming around it. I see Zeke suddenly freeze in his tracks as a shadow of a titan hands looms over him. "ZEKE. NO RUN." I yell as the titan takes his small figure in its large hands. The titan holds Zeke at level eye with him and just stares as it opens its palm and lets Zeke stand. It opens its mouth and slowly pushes Zeke in. I watch petrified as Zeke turns and reaches for me. I begin to run towards the titan as it closes its jaws on my brother leaving nothing left but his arm. "NOOOOOO ZEKE NOOO." I yell falling to the ground.

I sit there tears falling down my face. "Zeke." I whisper. Night begins to fall as I gather my things and head back to HQ. _'Why? Why am I remembering all this now after so many years?'_ I think pushing the memory to the back of my mind wiping away my tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I get home from the field I head up to my room to find a certain male there waiting on my bed. "What are you doing here sir?" I ask averting my eyes. My eyes are red and puffy from crying and that's the last thing I want him to know I was doing. _'I've been there as his 2nd in command for 2 years yet I still know nothing about him. Why is he here? In my room? Sitting on my bed?'_ As million of questions run through my head I stand there like a fool waiting for his answer. I walk closely and the short muscular man stands and walks towards me. I stiffen up and stare him dead in stare at the floor as I hear his footsteps come closer.

I feel a soft hand slide under my chin and lift it up. As, I look up my eyes are met with misty grey eyes. They seemed to be filled with an emotion I had never seen them be filled with before. As he released my chin the emotion in his eyes leaves and his face turns back to one of a hard unreadable expression. "Um. Captain…. What are you doing in my sleeping quarters?" I ask timidly awaiting his answer. He abruptly steps away breaking eye contact and run a hand through his hair sighing in annoyance. "I had sent someone for you but when they returned they said you were nowhere to be found. So, I came here to fetch you myself. But seeing as you weren't here I decided to wait for you." He says slightly turning away.

_ 'Wait. Was he blushing? I could've sworn I saw the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks.'_ I thought as a small grin came to my face. It quickly depleted from my face as he turned and faced me with a serious expression. "Where were you?" He asks suddenly. I stand there staring at him like an idiot. "What do you mean sir? I uh… I was… Uh. I was clearing my head of that brat you're making me watch." I say covering my tracks.

"I wasn't asking why you left I want to know where you went." He says stepping closer to me. I look down ashamed _'I know we aren't supposed to leave the HQ premises but I just had to get away from a little while.'_ I look up and meet his gaze, guilt littering my face. "I left the premises. I went out to the field." I say averting my eyes once again. "Now, why were you crying?" He says his tone softening. "How did you know I was crying?" I say astonished.

_'I know it can't still be showing on my face.'_ I think bringing a hand up to my cheek for a moment then letting my hand drop back to my side. I look deep into his misty grey eyes and see the emotion has returned. Tears begin to whelp up in my eyes once again. I try to fight them with all my might but fail as they freely start to fall. As tears fall to the wooden floor of the HQ I fall down to my knees from the now fresh memories of my long dead brother and family.

I see him kneel down in front of me and mumble something but I couldn't quite understand it. I wipe away my tears furiously. "I'm sorry Captain, I lost my composure I'm fine now." I lie as drops continue to roll down my features. I stand and avert my gaze from his emotion filled eyes. I hear his now barely audible voice say. "Who was Zeke?" He asks with a sad tone.

"Why do you care? Who are you to ask me these things? Yes, you're my Captain but that gives you no right to intrude on my personal life. Since when do you care about what happens to you squad members emotionally? As long as we are alive and able to fight you could care less? Am I right?" I say standing up wiping my last shed tear. He stands along with me seeming taken aback. I watch as he regains his composure and a hard angered expression spreads across his once saddened face. I feel a sharp pain on my face and my hands instinctively go up and hold the pained area. "You will not talk to your Captain with such disrespect. You know the rules of this squad and as your squad leader I will enforce them to all members." He says and quickly walks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

I stand there in shock from the actions just taken by none other than my Captain. _'The only time I've seen him react in such a way was when Eren was in court. But he had no reason to bring that up. How did he even know about that? Did he follow me out to the field or something?'_ I think walking over to my bed and removing my clothing to get ready for bed. Little did I know the actions happening right outside my door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Door~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Why did she react like that?. Even more so why did I react like that?'_ A short hair man thought to himself leaning against the 2nd in commands door. He runs a hand through his now tousled hair. "Why did I do that when I was trying to comfort her. She just lashed out at me as soon as I mentioned some guy named Zeke? Was he an old lover?" Bothered by this one person conversation and the fact that she had lashed out over an ex, he walks away with an exasperated sigh and a hard expression from being deep in thought.

Now at his own sleeping quarts he undresses showing a very toned torso and arms. I reaches behind him and rubs his shoulder where a medium tattoo of the Survey Corps emblem stays now forever etched into his skin. He lays in bed staring at the ceiling and scowls seeing some slightly rotted wood. "Filthy." He says quietly to himself. _'I've never really seen her filthy. She's always so clean and focused.'_ He thinks about a certain girl whom he had just slapped.

"I slapped her because she was disrespecting a higher up. Maybe she needed it. But then again I probably didn't have to go to that extreme." He says closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. As dreams fill his head, his subconscious mind drifts to past events and a woman he cared deeply for and one he's beginning to care for even now. _'Why was she crying?'_ his last thought before the blackness of sleep completely overcame his still body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up my face slightly sore from the other night. I stand and get dressed quickly. _'Today is cleaning day. Don't want to be late.'_ I think pushing last nights events to the back of my mind like I had done so many memories.

I step outside and begin heading down the hall to the main room. While walking out I'm met with short black hair and misty grey eyes. I stop abruptly and quickly walk around the stiff body in front of me. I feel a hand grab my wrist as I pass him. "Hey, wait. I want to talk to you." He says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, wait. I want to talk to you." Captain Levi said still holding my wrist. "Captain, I'm sorry but I'm already late for morning announcements. The last thing I want to do is- Hey wait! What are you doing?" I say as he pulls me into his room. I look around carefully. _'Its really clean. There doesn't seem to be a speck of dirt around. Well, minus the bit of mold on the roof. We should really repair that.'_ I think getting sidetracked. I focus back onto the topic that he just pulled me into his room without my consent. "Captain, please tell me you have a good reason for doing this. If not I would like to go to announcements." I say wanting to get out of this situation quickly.

My mind begins to wonder back to the actions of the night before. I lower my gaze suddenly feeling anger rise up in the pick of my stomach. "Listen. I just wanted to say. Um, I just wanted to tell you that… uhh. That I'm…." Levi stumbles over his words. _'What is he trying to tell me? Is he trying to apologize? I mean like ACTUALLY apologize?!'_ I think to myself lifting my gaze slightly to meet his grey ones. "Well?" I ask getting impatient while placing my hands on my hips. "Uh.. Um, Your late for the morning announcements." He says in an uninterested tone. He turns away and motions me to leave. I watch him for a small amount of time. His shoulders slump slightly and I can hear small grumbles coming from him.

I leave the room annoyed. "I can't believe he pulled me into his room, making me later than I already am, just to tell me I'm late! The nerve of that guy! I don't care if he is the captain." I say to myself stomping down the stairs. I pay no attention to the stares of my comrades. "Get back to work. If you don't get to morning announcements before I do, you are all on training restriction and cleaning duty." I growl making them run and scurry down the stairs.

As I stomp my way down the stairs I pass Eren leaning up against the wall staring into nothingness. "Hey, Brat, get your ass down stairs and out onto the field the assembly is starting." I say in an annoyed tone. "W-Well, uh. I kinda wanted to walk with you to the announcements, I know AI haven't very easy to look after and all but, I want to start over. I don't want you to just watch over me, I want you to also train me. I've been thinking a lot about when I was first put under your watch and all those cool moves you used when we fought." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"You mean when I kicked your ass?" I say laughing lightly to myself from the memory. "Y-Yeah. I was really hoping you could teach them to me and also teach me a bunch of other cool moves that I'm sure you have." He says getting excited. "Nah kid, I don't think you're ready." I say heading down the stairs. He follows closely behind me and I can almost feel his pleading eyes on my back. "Please, I promise I wont cause anymore trouble and I'll even do some of your chores. Uh…. Uh and I'll uh." He stutters thinking of more things he could do.

I stop suddenly causing him to bump into me. There is complete silence until I burst into laughter. "Ok, ok, I'll teach you. You really are ambitious." I say between laughs and gasps of air. "Really?! You'll really teach me?" He says grabbing onto my shoulders and turning me around. "Of course I will. I already said I would." I say calming myself and regaining my composure.

We both head down stairs talking about techniques and moves. When we finally get to the field the announcements have already started. _'Shit, How am I going to get to my position without everyone noticing.'_ My position is right there up on stage next to a missing Corporal Levi. _'I wonder where he is.' _I think letting my mind wonder back to what happened this morning. Once again getting pissed off I march my ass up the stairs and in my spot not giving a damn what the others think. I get a few confused and questioning looks but I ignore them and stand in our postions. I place my balled fist onto my chest where my heart would be with my legs spread apart and my head held high. I look over all the audience with a stern and hard expression. An expression they all recognize the Survey Corps pro members to have.

As the announcements continue I realize one terrible thing. **I have to pee. **I try my best to hold my hardened face and stiff stance as the announcements continue. _'Oh my god, oh my god. Why are they taking so long.'_ I think as the announcement nears its ending. I slow my breathing and try to calm down and Commander Erwin closes the announcements and leaves the stage. Everyone else follows in suite.

I rush off the stage in a quick walking pace but is suddenly stopped my Erwin himself. I salute to him and begin to walk away once more when he grabs my wrist. _'What is with guys grabbing my wrist today geez.'_ I think annoyed I turn and face his stern features. "Why were you late?" He asks looking down at me. I stare back up at him and knowing I should tell the truth I say. "I woke up late sir. It was entirely my fault and I apologize." I say quickly looking back and forth from him and the HQ. _'Gotta go gotta go gotta go.'_ I think panicking. "I'm sorry sir but I really must depart now." I say quickly and run off. I hear him yell something out to my as I run but I can't comprehend it at the moment.

As I near the door I feel someone lay a hand on my shoulder. _'Are you serious?!'_ I think turning to the man or woman that would meet my frustrations. I stop a little shocked at the short man standing in front of me. I look him straight in the eyes and grit my teeth. "Not now Levi I have to be somewhere." I say through my clenched jaws. I turn away and head back to the HQ. As I step into the doors I'm greeted by an over hyper Eren. _'Oh my god, are you serious? I just want to go pee!'_ I think sighing as he starts to ramble on about fighting and when he was in training corps." Finally loosing it I hit a wall, "I JUST WANT TO GO FREAKIN' PEE." I yell and rushing up the stairs to my room. I slam the door and run into the bathroom, practically ripping my pants off.

As I am finally able to do what I had to, I walk out of my room to a tall commander. "Sorry commander Erwin." I say bowing. "So, you had to simply go to the bathroom?" He says staring down at me. "Yes." I say looking down and lightly kicking my foot. "Look at me. We need to talk about this. I didn't train you to be a slacker. Or did I?" He says making me look up at him with a hard expression. "No sir. You didn't, I'll do better in the future." I say saluting him. "That's my girl. He says patting my head and walking away.

He turns to me with a smile on his face "Hey, don't be to hard on yourself ok. It happened to me once to. I almost wet my pants right there on stage." He says laughing and waving bye as he walked away.

I walk back down stairs and apologize to Eren for my rudeness. We walk back out to the grassy green fields but as we pass the large group of soldier I see Levi in the corner of my eye. As I look over we make I contact. _'Sorry Levi, I'm still pissed at you for last night and this morning.'_ I think shooting him a harsh glare. He looks at me as if he is shocked then seems to come back to his senses and glares right back at me.

As I'm walking away I can feel his sizzling glare on my back but ignore it and focus on my new pupil running ahead of me. "Hey, wait up." I yell smiling at him ignoring the glares from the tiny man behind me._ 'Ok, so what, I can't really call him tiny since we're the same height.'_ I think laughing to myself.

Once me and Eren reach the field we started stretching and warming up. "Hey, Eren, come here I want your help on something." I say. As he walks over to me I gesture him to get behind me. "I want you to push me down a little farther when I bend ok. Can you do that?" I ask turning my head, as I do so I'm met with his green eyes. _'When did he get so close?' _I think to myself. I watch as he nods his head and awaits me to stretch. As I bend at touch the green blades of grass I feel the warmth of his palm touch my back and begin to lightly push. I feel him push a little harder and my full palm is now met with the ground. I slowly let out the air from my lungs and feel the warmth of his palm disappear. As I glance at his feet between my legs I see his right where they should be.

As I stand I feel a pair of hands on my sides, I instantly freeze _'Ok, now, I can't attack cause it's just Eren.'_ I think. I suddenly feel his fingers begin to move and I start twisting and turning in laughter. "Eren, what are you doing?" I say between laughs. He doesn't say a word and keeps relentlessly tickling me. I fall to the ground and he follows my body and continues his attack. "S-Stop, I can't breath, please stop." I say struggling to get away from his fingers. I feel the tickling stop and his hands remove themselves from my body.

As I gasp and let the soft giggles leave me body I look up and see the now soft smile on his face.

"There's the smile. Its been missing since last night. I was worried, cause you haven't been like yourself lately." He says as he sits on the ground next to me. "You know. I don't really know what happened last night but I'm going to guess it was pretty bad. I just know ever since you haven't been yourself." He says turning towards me. Going back to all the memories of the other night bring back the painful ones from years before. Before I knew how to bury my feelings, before I knew how to hide them away in the deepest parts of my mind. But now from some reason they keep on wanting to resurface. My body begins to shake as my mind begins to replay all the blood and hearing HIS screams. I bring my knees up to my chest a bury my face in them.

"H-Hey, w-whats wrong? Is it something I said? I'm sorry, I just wanted to try to help you open up. I didn't mean to make you cry." He says in a panicked tone.

"No, its ok I'm not crying, but how did you know that I was upset?" I say forcing a smile. "W-Well yeah, I mean you haven't tried hitting me or embarrassing me at all today so I knew something was up." He says a bit flustered. "So, do you really wanna hear the story of why I 'haven't been myself today'? It's a long one." I say laying on my back staring up at the light puffy clouds. "Of course I do, I've been really curious about your story ever since I joined the survey corps. You are the only one minus Captain Levi who hasn't shared their story on why they are here." He says laying down next to me.

"Well, it all started on the day that I was leaving for the training corps." I say allowing a single tear to roll down my cheek.


End file.
